Changing our Lives
by RebeccaTwinTyler
Summary: Deciding that life after the defeat of Voldemort is not worth living, Hermione goes back in time to read the Harry Potter books with the Marauders and co in the hope of preventing the second wizarding war. Re-written! Also contains Romance and Humour. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the genius behind it not me.**

**Author's notes: If you have not already guessed from the summary, I am re-writing this story. I shall put the details at the bottom of the page, so after reading the chapter please have a look. It should help you understand my reasoning for re-writing the story. **

**I'd like to say thanks to my stunning beta ****xSeverusxCrookshanksx for checking everything and correcting any mistakes I may have made.**

**Nonetheless enjoy the chapter **

**The Plan: Chapter 1**

Hermione's point of view

One slow, agonizing year had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. Though the Wizarding World was gradually recovering, many witches and wizards were still unable to forget the traumas of the previous year. Every day you were presented with the picture of the devastated and the emotionally scarred who were desperately trying to recover yet never could. Their eyes always held that look of pain and agony as they gave you a weak smile and nod of the head as you asked whether they were alright. Of course you knew they weren't, but for some reason unknown to yourself, you couldn't help but ask. Perhaps you knew, deep down, that if you didn't distract yourself quickly you may follow their path and break down as well. Or perhaps it was your conscience screaming and roaring, telling you that your help may make a difference. You never could help them of course. These types of being were far too gone. They longed for the dead and dreamed of the past.

So this is what my life had come to. One immense wreckage. Hardly anyone was content with their lives and it pained me deeply knowing this. That is why I, Hermione Granger, have devised a plan in which I shall change our lives. There will be no more hurt but, hopefully, if all goes well, happiness. The magic will be once again evident in this world and the people who had lost their loved ones will be reunited. Everyone shall be back to normal.

"Hermione, Oi, Hermione!" Someone was calling. Turning to my left I saw my best friend and fellow housemate, Ron Weasley. Smiling slightly at his concerned expression I drank in his features. Since the war, he had matured in both looks and personality. His once lanky, towering, figure had now become more chiseled and burly. His trade mark ginger hair was cut neatly, emphasizing his strong jaw and unique facial features. He had grown into a very good looking man, since when I first met him in first year as the little annoying boy who said far too much for his own good. "Are you alright?" Ron asked again, staring deep into my eyes. "You were pulling that face again."

"What face?" I asked, trying to figure out what he was on about.

"The one that practically screams, I've got a plan," another voice replied. Turning this time to my right I was confronted with the face of my other best friend and fellow housemate Harry Potter. Just like Ron he too, had matured and developed over the last couple of years. Although he had always been rather dashing, since the fall of Voldemort his personality was much calmer, making his overall appearance much more relaxed. As he closely analyzed me I saw the comprehension reflecting in those breathtaking emerald eyes he inherited.

"Harry, what are you on about?" I asked desperately hoping they both would drop the subject. "I don't have a planning fac-

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you must be joking," Ron replied with a deep chuckle. "You have a face for everything, when your angry, sad, confused, in the wrong, sympathetic, happ-

"Ron!" I shouted, stopping him mid-sentence. "I get it; I show my emotions however it doesn't mean I've got a plan!"

"Well actually it kind of does." Harry responded with a small knowing smile. "So what's your idea?"

Closing my eyes, I willed my mind to relax. Should I tell them? I've got to tell them at some point anyway but now? What happens if I change my mind? Oh for god's sake, come on Granger be brave and just tell them, after all they are your best friends.

"I'm going back in time," I whispered looking everywhere but at their faces. "Back to the past."

"Wh-what?" Ron stuttered from my side. Turning my head slightly I saw him gulp and run his hands through his hair.

"How much?" Harry asked quietly. "Time Turners can only take you back a few hours at the most, right?"

"Well yes, normal time turners aren't capable of taking a person or persons back more than twenty four hours," I replied calmly while smiling slightly at him. "However the one I've made, can go back years."

"You've even made your own Time Turner!" Ron practically screeched while throwing his arms up. "How long have you been planning this for? Days, weeks, months?" He finished while looking at me questioningly.

"Around ten months." I answered honestly with a slight grimace. "I've been waiting for the right time to go."

"Were you even going to tell us?" Harry asked with a glare that could kill.

"Of course I was going to tell you!" I yelled, appalled he would think such a thing. "I wouldn't just pack up and leave!" As my words sank in I regretted that comment almost immediately as Ron's face turned pearl-white.

"I—I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean it like th-that," I apologised, truly disgusted with what I had previously said.

"It's fine Hermione." Ron replied with sad eyes. Swallowing deeply he continued. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm still sorry, I never meant to say–

"Hermione, honestly it's fine," Ron spoke, as my own words were once again stopped short. "Now carry on with the plan."

Casting another apologetic look towards Ron, I once again brought my attention back to the plan. "As I was saying before my idiotic response to your question Harry, I have been planning this trip for a very long time. You must trust me guys, when I say that this decision hasn't been taken lightly. I have studied and researched nonstop, in order to know whether this idea of mine could safely happen. Although there are a few concerns when it comes to staying in another generation, altogether my trip should be relatively harmless. The actual time turner has been perfected; there shall be no trouble what so ever with using the devise. It is, in fact, more dependable than the original which I used during my third year."

"So in other words you have this all sorted out," Ron said drily with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's about right," I replied with a small smile.

"There's one slight problem with your plan though," Harry spoke with defiance. "You are not going on your own."

"Wh-what?" I asked, shocked at his statement.

"You are not going on your own," Harry repeated while his eyes flared with passionate fire. "We are going to go together. We have been together through everything else that's happened; I intend to keep it that way. You cannot and will not travel to the past without me and Ron."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Realistically I should have known that Harry and Ron would object, however my concentration was entirely dedicated to the actual trip that I forgot entirely about their reactions. I should have thought this through better. Although I didn't plan on telling them yet, so perhaps it wasn't my entire fault.

"Harry I think it's for the best that only I go." I spoke quietly while looking at him directly in the eyes. "I don't want you to go through any of the pain again."

At this the fire left his eyes and they became drastically softer. "What about you, Hermione?" Harry asked desperately while grabbing my left hand. "Surely you don't deserve the pain either?"

"No, not really," I replied quietly while lightly squeezing his hand. "However, if I can prevent you reliving all what happened, I shall go. You as well Ron; I couldn't bear to let you get hurt." Seeing their doubtful expressions, I tried one more tactic.

"Please," I whispered, hoping they would understand all the emotions I was feeling.

They shared a swift glance between one another before Harry once again turned to me.

"You can go on your own if you promise us one thing." Harry said. "If anything goes wrong, or if you're in serious danger, come straight back."

Can I really promise them this? Perhaps, it's the least I could do after all. "Fine," I agreed hesitantly, my voice shaking on its own accord. "If there are any serious problems I shall come straight home."

"Good," Ron said with a small smile. "Now we've got that sorted, tell us about your oh-so-brilliant, life-changing plan."

"No need to be patronizing Ronald." I said as he grinned largely. "Anyway the plan is to go back to th-

"I think you should go back to the start of fifth year," Ron's dry words cut across my explanation. Looking at me and Harry for signs of agreement, he continued. "You know, so we can save Sirius first, before saving the others."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Harry said while tapping the table with his fingers. "Saving Sirius is definitely one of the most important factors of your trip. Plus after saving him you can then save the others."

"Like Fred!" Ron spoke happily while sitting straighter in his seat. "You can save him!"

Smiling vibrantly, my heart soared at the thought of saving Sirius and Fred. Although I had no intention of returning to our school years, saving the two trouble makers was one thing I had planned on doing. Along with the other deaths of course. But that wasn't the main reason I was doing it.

"So fifth year it is then!" Ron spoke with a clap of his hands.

"Umm, actually guys, that's not exactly what I had in mind," I replied, mentally praying that they wouldn't overreact. "I thought that I could go back further than our school years. In fact I was thinking more on the lines of when Harry's parents were attending Hogwarts."

"Wait, what?" Ron sputtered, confusion plastered all over his face. "Why would you want to do that?"

Mentally groaning, I was about to explain however, to my surprise, Harry got there first.

"That way she could save not only the witches and wizards who died during this war but the first Wizarding war as well," Harry explained while staring deeply into my brown eyes with his emerald green ones, which were beginning to glimmer with unshed tears. "You could save my parents. I would never have to grow up without them," he finished as tears leisurely ran down his face.

"Oh," Ron added, grimacing. "I didn't really think about that."

"Don't worry; I didn't either until Hermione mentioned it," Harry said while furiously wiping away his fallen tears. "Although, I think it's a brilliant idea Hermione; how are you going to teach them about defeating Voldemort? It's not as if we have evidence except perhaps your memories, but that's not entirely practical."

"I know that's why I've got these." I turned to my side. Smiling brightly at them I reached into my left boot. Probing around, I felt the unmistakable feel of hard, square edges. Tugging slightly I pulled the object out. As I knew there would be, now laying in my hand was a small pile of books. They were all attached with a green ribbon I had previously used to tie my hair back with. Undoing the ribbon, I placed the books on the table before grabbing my wand.

"Engorgio," I whispered while pointing my wand at the books. All seven novels expanded, developing into their normal sizes.

"What the bloody hell are they?" Ron asked staring at the books with confusion.

"Well most people call them books." I responded in my best mocking voice. Ron glared as me and Harry laughed softly.

"That's not what I meant." Ron said with a pout. "I meant what books are they?"

"They are books on your life Harry." Harry and Ron gaped. "Using these seven books I am going to teach your parents and others how to defeat Voldemort. They will see your life and how you developed into the man who defeated him at the age of seventeen."

"That is...bloody brilliant!" Ron declared looking at the books with admiration. "They can learn everything from these books!"

"Thank you Ron, I am glad you are so content with my plan," I replied while my lips involuntarily turned upwards into a half smile. "Like you said, they will learn everything from Harry's life; however that's only if he doesn't mind. So what do you think Harry? Are you willing to share your life experience or would you rather me find another way?" I asked biting my lip and preying he would let me.

Harry averted his eyes and I could tell he was lost in thought. This must be very hard for him; should he let me go and inform his parents everything about him before he was even born, or let them die and never know him? He seemed to make up his mind after only a few seconds. "Alright," he replied slowly as he met my gaze. "You can show them the books. But please don't judge me."

"I promise." Relief washed over me as the worry disappeared in an instant. "So it's all decided," I concurred while tugging softly on my hair. "I am going back to the past then. I'm leaving all of this...anguish."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Harry responded slowly. "When are you leaving?"

"Well I was going to leave in a couple of weeks; however, now that you two know…" I trailed off. I bit my lip and twirled a lock of my wavy hair through my fingers. "How about tomorrow?"

Ron snorted loudly and begun to chuckle. "Tomorrow?" He said still laughing. "You must be kidding."

"Actually for your information Ronald, I was being completely serious," I snapped, perhaps a little too harshly.

"Oh alright then," Ron shrugged while standing from his seat. "Let's do this!"

...

**Author's notes: Hello everyone did you enjoy the chapter? See it had the same dynamics, I just improved the wording. So nevertheless I decided to re-write the story because I was not happy with it. I liked the plot however I read it the other week and was disgusted at how bad my English sounded and how many spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes I made. I couldn't write the next chapter without fixing the previous ones. So it looks like we're going through all this hard work again. I hope you don't hate me for doing this.**

**Please review and tell me whether you enjoyed it better. Do you think I've improved my writing adequately?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the genius behind it not me.

**I'd like to say thanks to: **_**Deviation27, wildflowerxx12, AuroraStarfire, xSeverusxCrookshanksx, Booklover9477, Beaufale, Smiles12, karma's angel and **_**DracoDreams-2 for**_** all the lovely reviews. They're much appreciated.**_

**Also cheers to xSeverusxCrookshanksx for correcting any mistakes in my story. Love you girl, even if you are a bit delusional when it comes to the one and only Severus Snape. ;)**

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Knowing that soon they would be no longer together, the three best friends spent their every breathing moment with one another. Throughout the day, they looked through old photos, played games, talked and even read some books together. Their emotions were everywhere; one minute they were contented, the next they were miserable. Hermione even ran out of the room sobbing as they re-visited their fond memories, from their school years by discussing their favourite moments.

"Ah, I remember this," Ron said while passing the photo to Hermione, "It was Christmas during fifth year, just after dad back from St. Mungo's. Fred and George were purposely annoying you for their own amusement."

"Wasn't that their single ambition?" Hermione replied with a huff. "It was very annoying. All I wanted to do was knit in a comfortable silence but they just wouldn't allow it. They kept singing carols around me and hiding my wool."

"They told me all about that after we went back to Hogwarts," Ron said with a chuckle. "Looking at the photo, I'd say you had lost your patience."

"To be honest it was bound to happen," Hermione admitted, laughing slightly. "They always knew how to push my buttons."

"You know, this is wrong," Harry spluttered unexpectedly. His green eyes were glued to one of the many photos of them together. "We've been through all these years together yet now you are leaving." He finished while glancing sadly towards Hermione.

"Yeah." Ron added lamely while staring at a photo from their third year. "This is worse than when you willingly dated a Slytherin."

"For your information Theo was a brilliant man," Hermione replied, struggling to contain the small smile that was appearing on her face.

...Flashback...

While searching for the wounded during the final battle, Hermione heard the unmistakable sound of broken sobs. Turning on the corner, she was greeted with the image of a man cradling a body deeply to his chest; all the while his cries became more clamant. Cautiously approaching the man, Hermione lowered herself to his level of height.

"Excuse me," Hermione whispered, wary of scaring him. "Are you hurt?"

At the sound of her voice his sobs lessened and his body became rigid. He brought the still body closer to his own.

"I'm fine," he murmured in a raspy voice. "Just go away. I need some time on my own."

Sympathy erupted throughout Hermione's body as the young man tried his best to impede his cries of pain.

Before leaving, Hermione decided to check over his body. Although she couldn't see his front, Hermione made sure to thoroughly examine any areas she could see. Noticing a deep wound just below his ear, Hermione pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?" he shouted sharply turning his head and placing the larger body down.

"Theo?" Hermione whispered shocked, "Theodore Nott is that you?"

"Granger!" he boomed, while scrambling himself up, "What are you doing here? You surely haven't come to help a Slytherin, come to laugh have you?"

"No!" Hermione screeched, abruptly getting to her full height. "I would never do such a thing! In fact I heard you sobbing and thought I would come and help."

"Of course, after all you are Miss Hermione Granger," Theo spat while pushing his grimy hair back, "The girl who helps the unfortunate. The girl who is always there to help the weak. Yet where were you when my father died, huh? Where was anyone then? Did you know he was an ex-death eater? No? Well he was and between me and you he was one of his biggest followers at one point. He killed and tortured the innocent. Well that was until his wife or my mother, if you prefer died. He gave up then, he left them. And now he's dead. Killed by the dark lord himself. And do you know what Granger? I have no one. He may have been evil to the light side and a traitor to the dark side, but he was my father, the only living member of our family excluding me. What am I meant to do now he's gone? I have nothing."

Slowly Theo closed his eyes. One by one, tears cascaded down his tainted face. "I have absolutely nothing. What is the point of my life?"

"Honestly Theo I don't know what to say," Hermione whispered while looking at him affectionately. "But I can promise you one thing. I will always be here for you from now on. I'm not your father but I am someone who cares and I promise to help you and be there for you." Hermione finished as she moved closer towards him, "You have me."

With that Hermione gently wrapped her arms around Theo's body. For a moment he didn't move but slowly his arms snaked round Hermione's smaller form, gripping onto her painfully tight. "Thank you." Theo whimpered as he relished in the sound of her steady breathing and warm touching form.

...End of Flashback...

"Nott was still a Slytherin at school," Ron spoke honestly. "Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin."

"He was also a fantastic boyfriend!" Hermione snapped as her eyes blazed with unreleased passion. "And don't forget Ronald, he helped you many times. Especially when it came to spell work, without him you couldn't have been made an auror."

"Oi, will you two drop it!" Harry yelled just before Ron was about to retaliate. "It's our last day together for a while yet you both still manage to argue. Just give it a break for once."

"Fine," Ron mumbled as the colour slowly left his face. "Still think he's a git though."

"Ron!" Harry yelled before settling to a glare. "Just leave it!"

"This is going to sound absolutely idiotic," Hermione said quietly as her lip quirked slightly at the side. "But I will miss our arguments when I'm gone. They may anger me at the time but afterwards I cannot help but feel that it makes our friendship stronger. We all learn something."

"No, it cannot be!" Ron spoke in mock horror. "Hermione Granger learnt from something that wasn't either a book or a teacher. What has this world come to?"

"You know what I mean," Hermione snorted while slapping Ron on the arm, "I can't help but feel that every year we grow closer. We learn more about one another after an argument."

"I guess," Ron slowly drawled. "I mean, I now know, more information than I would like, on House Elves."

"I don't think that's what she meant, Ron," Harry said chuckling while Hermione glared. "She meant that we learn more about each other's feelings."

"Oh well, yeah, I meant that as well." Ron announced as he blushed, "It just came out wrong."

"I must admit Ronald." Hermione began while shaking her head, "You can be a real prat at times."

"Thanks for that Hermione, real nice of you," Ron said as he rolled his eyes. "I can always count on you and your compliments."

"I think we all should go to bed before the two of you start arguing again," Harry announced while standing up. "Plus it's already late enough as it is, and Hermione, we can't let you leave tomorrow exhausted."

"Yeah for some reason I think tomorrow may be an eventful day," Hermione spoke as Harry helped pull her to her feet. "But for now, I think sleeping is more important."

...

**Author's notes: Hey everyone did you enjoy the chapter? I'm sorry that it's not the longest but currently I'm busy with exams, so I haven't got much time on my hands. After the exams are finished I shall lengthen the chapters, promise. So any way's this was a sort of filler chapter I guess, bit of information but mainly just some interaction between the Golden Trio. Also I have created a poll, so please do vote. The poll is on who Hermione should be with, currently there is only three choices however feel free to ask for anyone you want me to add. If you have any questions, do ask either by reviewing or a pm.**

**Please leave a review; I'll get the next chapter up quicker if you do. ;)**


End file.
